


As A Scream [Kuroo Tetsurou]

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: The way you said "I love you" [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, captain x manager, reader-chan is manager-chan, this is cliche af lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: You accidentally walked into Kuroo, Kenma and Yamamoto's conversation, and their topic is... you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- yes, I write tropes and cliches  
> \- I agonized a lot about this and idk why???  
> \- I definitely need to practice writing angst  
> \- comments are always welcome!

“She’s my friend, geez,” you heard Kuroo say.

You didn’t mean to walk in this situation, but as soon as you saw Kuroo talking to Kenma and Yamamoto, you felt the need to hide. You know it’s bad to eavesdrop on other people, but their topic got you curious. The reason why you stayed is because they were talking about you.

“You can’t lie to me, Kuroo-san,” Yamamoto spoke. “You’re always looking at her during practice!”

If you were allowed to gasp loudly, you would have, but you had to cover your mouth with your hand so as not to be discovered. You couldn’t deny to yourself that you were a little happy upon hearing this.

“Am not!” you hear Kuroo spat, and you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

“You talk to her a lot too, Kuroo-san,” Yamamoto countered again.

“Because she’s our manager and I’m the captain, you idiot,” Kuroo answers, and this is indeed true. Also, it is mostly because you talk to him first, especially asking him for his opinion about after-practice snacks.

“Tora, stop it,” Kenma speaks up. “She might come and hears us, you know.”

“Yamamoto, if you have that much energy to interrogate me about (l/n), maybe I should make you run more laps,” Kuroo suggested, his aura becoming scary.

“But it’s unfair! She talks to you more than to anyone else!” Yamamoto complains, and you just cursed yourself. You didn’t think that you were so obvious to the point that even Yamamoto had picked up on it. You made a mental note to talk more to the other boys in the team.

“I think she likes you, Kuroo-san, and I think you like her too.”

Your eyes were so wide, you didn’t know they can be as wide as they are now. That damn Yamamoto! You were trying so careful not to be found out that you like Kuroo, but this guy had the nerve!! You are definitely gonna have to talk to him later, you noted.

“Tora—

“Would you just stop already?”

You heard Kuroo yell, and he sounded incredibly irritated.

“I don’t want to hear it!” Kuroo hissed, and you felt your heart breaking.

As tears fell, you found yourself getting out of there before they say anymore. Clearly, you don’t need to hear what Kuroo really thinks about you.

The ache in your chest worsens; the feeling making your chest feel so heavy. You felt as if you’re being choked; your chest visibly and painfully working to supply you with oxygen. You felt as if you couldn’t keep yourself quiet anymore, so you decided to run away from them.

You weren’t planning to confess to Kuroo at all. You had decided to give up without letting him know in fear that you might ruin your current relationship with him. Sure, you’re probably the closest girl to Kuroo, but that’s only because you’re Nekoma’s precious manager.

If you weren’t Nekoma’s manager, you wouldn’t even have the chance to be close to the captain.

You didn’t know you were being followed until somebody yanked you by the arm.

“Wait, (l/n)!” Kuroo pleaded. “Let me explain.”

“Kuroo-san, I totally get it. There’s nothing for you to explain.”

“It’s not what you think—

“I’ll try to find someone to replace me and fill them in so—

“I LOVE YOU!!”

While Kuroo’s breath heaved, you were in shock to see this side of Kuroo—desperation and utter dominance—that had you frozen in your spot. His hands on your shoulders clenched, and while not visibly obvious, you can feel that he is slightly shaking.

Not long after, Yamamoto and Kenma came running towards you, but stopped at just a short distance behind Kuroo. They called his name, but the captain didn’t respond.

Kuroo enveloped you in his arms, and buries your head into his chest; his arm resting on the back of your head as he rested his head on top of yours. “I love you. I don’t know when it started, but I really do. I was… I was embarrassed when Yamamoto was asking me about you, and I was irritated when he assumed you like me.”

“Kuroo-san…” you mumbled, overwhelmed by his confession.

“What happened just now, I didn’t mean that,” he clarified. “I’d only believe it if it’s coming from you. I don’t want to get my hopes up for nothing.”

He lets you go, and turns around. The tips of his ears are bright red.

“I didn’t mean to confess, but since the cat’s out of the bag, I guess I’m ready for your answer.”

Your initial shock from the confession has overcome you, and you only noticed he was walking away when you heard his shoes squeak. _No… Kuroo-san…_

You stretched out your hand and managed to reach the hem of his shirt. “Kuroo-san, I love you too!”


End file.
